Many types of tool sets have been devised over the years. For example, tools sets which provide multiple sizes of open-end wrenches, or tool sets which provide various size sockets together with a socket drive and ratchet, or which provide multiple types and sizes of screwdrivers, or various size allen wrenches or the like are common in the art. Frequently when a person is engaged in work, it is convenient or necessary to have different types and sizes of wrenches, screwdrivers or other such hand tools available. For example, at times, it may be necessary to use selected combinations of tools for certain jobs. However, this requires carrying a large number of tools, which is both inconvenient and sometimes impractical. Furthermore, often it is difficult to keep track of the various tools provided with a set, with the result that sometimes parts to the set become lost. Nothing can be more frustrating than not being able to find a particular size tool when it is needed for a job.
In summary, while it is convenient and often necessary to have various types of tool sets readily available on the job so that different sizes and kinds of tools such as wrenches, screwdrivers and the like will be readily accessible, it is inconvenient to have to carry numerous tools and it is also frequently difficult to keep track of the tools. Another problem frequently encountered is the difficulty required in changing from one tool to another within a given set. This often requires disconnecting and reconnecting parts, which may be cumbersome and time consuming.